1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to kitchen utensils and more specifically to food strainers and colanders.
2. Description of Related Art
Most food strainers and colanders existing on the market today cannot be used to separate small partially popped and unpopped kernels from a batch of fully popped popcorn. Most strainers and colanders are normally used to clean food products by pouring water over the food and through the colander. In addition, there does not appear to be an adjustable strainer on the market which can pass a range of smaller kernel sizes, leaving the larger popped kernels inside the strainer.